


Restart

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cussing, Divorce, Drinking, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Amelia reflects on her relapses.





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

She hadn't meant to do it. She hadn't meant to relapse, but she did. Amelia fucked up. Maybe the brain tumor could not be blamed for everything? Amelia felt defeated. She had to start all over. Back to square one. Derek would be so disappointed if he were alive. Owen would be too if they were still together. She wasn't sure what he was supposed to be to her. 

All Amelia knew was that she had just relapsed again and she wasn't sure if she wanted to restart.


End file.
